Son Of A Gun
by Ritzy Spiffy
Summary: What happens when the mines fall down in front of colton? Takes off were the game ends. FIRST TRY! Give me tips,Dislikes,Loves. i don't care. Going to be a long story.
1. Annie and the Rebels meet:Colton Speaks

Son Of A Gun

Colton White Speaks:

**************************************************************************************************

Colton stood there watching the mine fall apart next to Many Wounds the native American that saved him when almost fell to his death he looked at many wounds and said " now our fathers can rest in peace" Many Wounds nodded and climbed down the cliff with Colton following when they made it to the bottom Clay, Port, And Soapy stood there watching the rest of McGruder's men begin to flee toward the exit, but were shot down by Clay's rebels and Many Wounds warriors.

One of Clay's rebels led some horses toward them and Colton reached out for the reins from the man and mounted the buckskin mare known as sunny the strong mare stood there as he looked at Clay and everyone else "well I guess this goodbye" Clay looked at Colton "well Cole I was thinking……uh……maybe you would stay around cause you know you are one tough person we might need you in the rebels" Colton replied "well I guess I could stay around for a few but I want to make sure that all of McGruder's men are dead" Clay nodded and mounted his pinto he called bean

Port and Soapy mounted two matching bays known as Cherry and Tea and they begun at a slow lope toward the hideout the rest of the rebels followed behind Clay and Colton they were about halfway when a loud BANG!!!! Shot off make some of the horses rear and side step, when the horses were under control everyone looked up to see a young girl letting a young buckskin down a trail from the ridge up above then clay shouted "I AIN'T SACRED OF NO GIRL" he let his horse gallop but that was a big mistake another loud BANG!!!! From the girl's pistol made Clay's hat fall to the ground and Clay's pinto bean reared making Clay fall into the ground Colton bit his lip trying not to chuckle when the young girl let her horse come in close to the other riders and said "I'm Annie" Clay got up and grabbed his hat and walked strait toward Annie and grabbed the reins of her horse and shouted "YOU LITTLE…………..IF YOU WEREN'T A WOMAN I WOULD SHOOT YOU AND……………." Colton broke in trying to keep Clay under control "I'm Colton White and this here is Clay Allison" nodding toward clay holding her reins Clay broke in "COLE DO NOT TREAT THIS GIRL LIKE SHES SOME LADY" Annie broke in with anger in her green eyes "DO NOT DARE TO CALL ME A GIRL IM NINETEEN" Colton pulled his horse away from the rest of the rebels and looked at Annie and Clay standing there then he made sure that he would remember her if she pulled this joke again then Clay walked toward his horse and mounted and shouted "LETS GO!!" Annie cantered her horse in front of clays horse and said "You don't understand I'm trying to get away from my Pa" Colton asked "Why?" Annie replied "Because he's been lying to me for eighteen years!" Colton said " what has he been lying to you about?" Annie said "That he's not my father he said my father was a doctor" Colton replied " What!! My father adopted me too my father was a doctor" Annie spurred her horse closer to Colton while Clay turned his horse toward Colton.

Silence pure silence………Annie broke it with asking " Maybe we can learn more on this…. If I can come with you guys" Colton replied "Clay here is in charge,so ask him" Annie made her horse turn toward clay and began to ask "well can..." Clay broke in "I guess, we have a empty tent you can sleep in" Annie turned her horse toward a tree and untied a black horse just standing there grazing and rode toward them riding her horse along side Colton and said " Im Annie and these are my horses, Midnight moonshine" she said flicking the lead rope of the black mare "and Buck" she said patting the buckskin's neck".

*********************************************************************************************************************

Hope you liked it, First Chapter.

Chapter Two: Coming Soon either tomorrow or next week.

please hit the review button, its my first try.


	2. Back At Camp:Annie Speaks

_Chapter 2:Back At Camp: Annie Speaks._

_Annie rode next to Colton the whole way, and of course she had to know more about his horse……_

_-------back at camp-------_

"_Annie you can sleep here" Clay said nodding towards the tent closest to the cave where they put some of the horses when it got cold, "thank you" Annie said as she begun to unsaddle her buck her horse, she carried the heavy saddle as it was a feather into her tent…….._

_--------later that night----------_

_Annie crept out of her tent, still dressed she walked over to the horses and put a hand on buck, very careful to be quiet she rested her head on his head stroking his smooth neck, she whispered "what have I got my self into buck?" Buck just nipped her shoulder, making Annie giggle "Good Night my wonderful horse" she said as she crept out of the cave and was getting ready to slide into her tent when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice "its Colton" she turned around and said "what is it Colton?" He replied meet me at the edge of camp tomorrow morning, then as quiet as he came he walked into the darkness………._

_------Next Morning-------_

_Annie had gotten up and was heading into the cave to get buck, when she saw Colton, who was still getting his saddle out of his tent, she smiled and led buck over to her tent where she groomed him with a brush she had in her stuff he stood there and has Colton walked by he nipped his shoulder, Colton looked at buck and said "nasty little horse" he said with a laugh as he turned and walked into the cave and came back out with sunny and he led her over to his tent where he brushed her real fast and saddled up, While Annie was just now putting the blanket on, when he mounted sunny she was putting on the bridle, he shook his head and said "Annie ill meet you at the edge of camp" He trotted out of sight, Annie shook her head at him……_

_------at edge of camp-----_

_Annie galloped up to Colton, Colton coughed in all of the dust and said "took Yah long enough" Annie replied "so what?"……… _

_--------REVIEW!!!!!----------- Or Colton will shoot Y'all _

_Thanks for reading __J_


End file.
